vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shroud of Eden
Summary The Shrouds of Eden are Pieces of Eden shaped like cloths capable of restoration and healing. The artifacts were designed by the Isu Consus who created the original in the year 1923 of the Isu Era. His own consciousness was stored inside the original Shroud, resulting in his ability to possess the bodies of the artifact's users temporarily upon activation. The original Shroud was described as a white cloth stained with blood, which was usually kept in a simple wooden box. The shape of a seemingly tortured man was also burned onto its surface, positioned with arms to his sides and palms forward. However, Church records noted that the man's visage changed multiple times throughout history. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly far higher Name: Shroud of Eden Origin: Assassin's Creed Age: Unknown Classification: Isu artifact, Nanotech matter regenerator (According to Azaes in the Fate of Atlantis DLC) Wielders: Isu (Consus, creator), Jason, Joseph, Jesus Christ, Edward Kenway (temporarily), Crawford Starrick, Alvaro Grammatica Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, can heal wounds of varying severity, mending injuries ranging from stab wounds to birth defects, possibly Low-High, when a Shroud is wrapped around a body, it scans it for damage, then reconstructs it on a cellular level, enabling potential reconstruction of decomposed organisms and, possibly, resurrection of deceased members of the First Civilization, as seen when Juno was brought back in full thanks to the London Shroud), Memory Transferal (Can transfer memories of previous wielders onto new ones, like when Giovanni Borgia viewed dreams of his father Perotto Calderon), Healing (Jesus regularly used the Shroud to heal the sick and crippled), Communication with Consus' consciousness (Original Shroud only), Biological Manipulation, Durability Negation and Power Bestowal (Literally imprints all the abilities of the Isu into its host if one rebuilds themselves at the cellular rate, as in the case of Juno and Giovanni Borgia, and can potentially also kill its wielder by tearing them apart from the inside out), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance physical strength and durability of its user and even grant them limitless stamina, ridding their needs of food, drink or rest), Minor Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot stray blasts of electricity), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Life-Force Absorption (Can absorb the life-force of a person to further enhance its wielder), Consciousness Transference (Original Shroud only, Consus transferred his consciousness into the first Shroud he created), Immortality (Type 1 and 3, Evie Frye has stated that those who donned the Shroud of Eden do not continue to age, rendering them biological immortal via in a constant state of self-healing), Resistance to Diseases (Can cure any ailments and diseases within mere moments), Poisons, Extreme Heat, Cold, Radiation and much more Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+, possibly far higher (A Shroud-amped Crawford Starrick was able to fight on par with the Frye Twins and easily overpower the likes of Henry Green thanks to the Shroud's power, and its user is enhanced to be as powerful as the Isu). Can negate durability by tearing its wielder from the inside out and killing them if the Shroud deems them unworthy Lifting Strength: Unknown by itself, at least Class 5, possibly far higher with its user (Starrick's only physical advantage over the Frye twins with the Shroud equipped was his lifting strength. Its wielder should not be much weaker than the Isu themselves) Striking Strength: Unknown by itself, at least Small Building Class+, possibly far higher with its user Speed: Unknown by itself, at least Supersonic+ with its user, possibly far higher (A Shroud-amped Starrick easily kept up with the Frye twins, who are this fast in terms of combat) Durability: Unknown, at least Small Building level+, possibly far higher with its user (Should have durability comparable to other Pieces of Eden) Range: Unknown Weaknesses: The wielder will lose the abilities granted by the Shroud after being physically separated from it, unless it heals one from severe genetic damage, as in the case of Giovanni Borgia. Known to cause severe hallucinations in those who had used it, often driving them insane, and (in extreme cases, such as that of Niccolò di Pitigliano), could also seem to tear a person from the inside out if the Shroud viewed its user as unworthy. Apparently, it can't be used to resurrect humans and it doesn't pass on its regenerative abilities in full to the Isu. Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Tier 9 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Ubisoft Category:Weapons Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Electricity Users